


The Little Stuff

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, little! San, little! Wooyung, little! mingi, little! yeosang, little! yunho, little!jongho, seonghwa thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seonghwa thought it'd be ideal to have almost all of them regress at the same time. Sure.





	The Little Stuff

Seonghwa admittedly thought it would be a good idea to organize a play date with Hongjoong where most of them got to be little, have fun and relax. It didn’t seem like a good idea to leave only person not  regressing, Seonghwa knows he wouldn’t be able to handle seven little and he wouldn’t put that burden on any of the others, so it seemed reasonable that the two eldest took care of the others in this first attempt. Sure, the house was closer to a daycare with this arrangement but it made it easier that not all of them were that little at the time.

At the playground that Seonghwa and Jongho had initially put together for Yunho since he usually got bored whenever he regressed and couldn’t get outside to play for obvious reasons, he, Mingi and Jongho played in the swings and the slides. They played a little tough and messy, as you would expect a bunch of six and seven year olds to play but Seonghwa was fine with that, as long as they were smiling and giggling as they did so, they weren’t playing that roughly afterall. Yunho was still sniffling every now and then because of the scrape he got on his knee jumping off the swing, Seonghwa yelled at him because he told him to be a good boy and not jump off swings like he usually does but when does Yunho ever listens? 

 

“Does it still hurt, baby?” He asks, kneeling down to clean up Yunho’s knee after he got the first aid kit from the bathroom. Tears pooled back again in the little’s eyes at the reminder and he nods, staying still for Seonghwa. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He hiccups a sob, hands going up to wipe at his cheeks messily, “I won’t do it again.”

 

“Oh, honey.” Seonghwa sighs, his stern expression melts into a fond one as he hugs the little tightly. “I’m not mad at you. I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself like this.”

 

Yunho nods at him, then. And sure it make Seonghwa feel like an absolute monster seeing him like this but there has to be some rules especially when they were a bit older in their headspace. Still, he makes Yunho choose what band-aid he’d like to have and that cheered him a bit, with the promise of having strawberry ice cream after dinner, of course (that the others aren’t supposed to know about).

 

Okay, Seonghwa was weak. Sue him.

 

He washes his hands once he’s back inside after making sure Yunho is back to playing with the other two, neither of them was hurt, which was surprising considering little Mingi’s history but Seonghwa wasn’t against a moment of peace if he could get one.

 

“No! Mine!” 

 

Guess not.

 

“Mine! Mine!” San cried out, stomping his feet in front of Yeosang who looked one second away from crying, holding into his sky blue blanket.

 

“Sanie, that’s not very nice, Sangie is your friend, we  _ share  _ with our friends.” Hongjoong tried to reason, as stern of an expression on his face as he could master but Seonghwa can see he’s uncomfortable with the situation. He had never been a carer for San when he was this little and it’s obvious that he isn’t ready for how much of a brat he can be. 

 

Seonghwa on the other hand, had his fair share of these tantrums. “San-ah.” he says. San plummets into the floor with a pout. Crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s going on?” He pauses, and takes a moment to look around them. “Where’s Wooyoung?” Seonghwa asks Hongjoong quitely, and collects Yeosang into his arms to calm him down, rubbing his back. He was easily distressed when he was this little, he was probably around two or three right now, same as San and Wooyoung.

 

“I tuck him in for a nap, he wasn’t feeling well enough to play, and when I came back they were fighting over a plushie.” Hongjoong sighed, joinging Seonghwa in calming Yeosang by patting his head. “Well, San was fighting, Sangie was being a good boy, weren’t he?.” He peeks at the little over Seonghwa’s shoulder, “weren’t you, sweetie? My little prince, always good when daddy asks him to?” Hongjoong says fondly, and Yeosang makes grabby hands at him. “Aw, com here, you little thing.” Seonghwa helps the other maneuvering the little to his lap and he shifts his attention to San now that Yeosang seemed too distracted by his daddy’s affection.

 

“San-ah, what did we say about sharing? Is it fun being a brat?” Seonghwa scolds, but San ignores him, taking much more interest in the legos in front of him. “San-ah.” He calls again, because he knows from previous experience that if he was lenient as San’s main caregiver the little would be out of control, a temper tantrum every second and at every little thing and that’s not something they’d want. “Say you’re sorry.”

 

“no.” San pouts, shaking his head.

 

“San-ah. Say you’re sor-”

 

“Sanie.” He whines, getting up and squishing Seonghwa’s cheeks in his hands with a desperate expression. “I is Sanie.” His eyes are teary, and he’s looking at Seonghwa like he’s begging him to understand and it finally clicks.

 

He was jealous. 

 

“You’re jealous of daddy looking after Yunho?” Seonghwa asks, and when San throws himself into Seonghwa and clings to his neck that’s enough of an answer. “San-ah.” The little shakes his head at the words, “Sanie.” Seonghwa corrects. “Want to play with daddy then? and Yeosang?” He pats the little’s head and when there’s another head shake Seonghwa feels stuck for a moment. “Sleep.” He says, voice muffled by Seonghwa’s shirt. 

 

“It’s okay, someone should stay with Wooyoung anyways, I was worried leaving him alone.” Hongjoong smiles in assurance, “you two go and I’ll look after the others.”

 

Seonghwa nods, he could definitely use some sleep.

This was _definitely_ not a good idea.


End file.
